All's Fair In Love And War
by Vampire-Girl1992
Summary: AU, All-Human. The year is 1917. Bella is living in a dreary Forks, so for a bit of excitement, enlists as a nurse. Edward wants something to do with his life, so he enlists as a officer. Will the two meet? EXB Co-written with alibubba22
1. Off To War

**AN: Well, well, well. My co-writer of this story, alibubba22, and I, Vampire-Girl1992, are pleased to present to you All's Fair in Love and War, a war epic/love story involving our favourite twilight characters! As this is our first shot at writing a Fan Fiction, please be patient with us and don't review TOO harshly, as we are doing the best we possibly can! So, without further ado, here is All's Fair in Love and War!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FOR THAT MATTER. AS MUCH AS WE WOULD LIKE TO OWN EDWARD, WE DON'T. BUT WE DO OWN THIS FABULOUS PLOT!**

BPOV

If there were a word in the English language that I hate the most, it would have to be war.. The definition of it includes such utterances like weapons, force, and conflict. That's why I decided to help. The year is 1917, and a War of epic proportions is being fought. The government officials have been urging us to help in any way for months now, and I've decided it's about time I take action as well. I am on a ship right now heading to France to assist as a nurse in this flagrant fighting. I should probably mention that I am from a stuffy little town called Forks, which is located in Washington, where it rains 24/7. I am glad to finally escape the sunless weather, even if it means going to war. As bored as I am right now riding on this vessel, awaiting to be taken to my fate, I wonder what I might find in France.

Great people have always said that the best things happen when you least expect it. I'm pondering what might happen to dreary, plain old me.. Will I find a companion, a best friend that I can always rely on? Or might I daresay, a lover and a life-long friend? But I highly doubt that. The only romantic thing that's ever been blessed upon my humdrum existence is when that vile Michael Newton held my hand when I fell and scraped my knee. Oh, what a joy that was. Unfortunately, as soon as I decided I would like to jump into the nursing profession in the Forces, Michael suddenly decided he wanted to enlist as well. He is currently snoozing to his heart's content in the seat beside mine, all the while muttering such phrases as "Bella, I love you," and "Bella, Marry me!" in his sleep. I think I am going to projectile vomit very soon.

As I was saying, in France, there lies the most enchanting city, Paris! This is where love blossoms, and relationships are taken to a new level. One can only hope that while being in France, something on the more romantic side will occur, leaving you with an unforgettable memory, and a companion to be by your side for better or for worse. Even though Paris is not in the best of shapes, becasue of the warThere is constant fighting there and I do fear my trip there. But, dispite it's condition, it must still hold some magic if it is in fact one of the most romantic places on earth. But whom am I kidding; I am just me, the most average looking girl in the entire universe. I mean, how many people do you know who have bland brown eyes, and dank brown hair? A lot I am assuming. Whats even more is the fact that I was treated like a bookworm outcast at Forks High, so it will be nice to start over fresh and meet new people who have no idea about my horrific social past.

I don't know a lot about nursing, other than the mandatory courses that we were forced to undergo at the local hospital in order to prepare for this ordeal. But I have been told that I relate well to people by my nursing instructors, so I'm sure thats bound to help and come in handy sometime down the road. I'm not at all scared about the horrid sights I will have to endure, but I am worried about my little aversion to blood. One important reason I signed up for this was to hopefully get over my little fainting spells whenever I come into contact with blood, or even smell it for that matter. It's all in God's hands now.

Alas, we are reaching our destination, and I have no idea what to expect of this grand country, besides the fact that I am entering a war zone. But what I am extremely joyful for is the fact that Michael is leaving me to be stationed somewhere in Germany, and I cannot wait for the moment in which he leaves my sight. Well, as the skies look threatening, I should probably listen to what our escort has to say about being shipped to the site. Wish me good luck on getting there alive and in one piece.

EPOV

I was finally doing it! I was finally off to war. It did take some time to contemplate my decision but I'm here and I'm not looking back. Sure, most people are fairly livid when it comes to war but, then again, most people did not have my life. Don't get me wrong, my life does have it's moments. I have loving parents and an incredible, yet highly annoying, little sister and pretty terrific friends.. Whats wrong with that, right? Wrong! So wrong it's unbelievable. I may have a terrific family, but my personal life was fairly secluded. I had some close friends but...that was it. I'm not a go-getter type person. Which is exactly why I decided to go off to war. Finally take charge of my life and do something I would almost never do.

I have come to war as a sort of duty to my people and to the ones I love. I do realise that many people die at war. I have watched my friends and family cry over lost loved ones. I did not want to do that to my family but, a guy has to do what a guy has to do. I came to war to find myself, but I didn't want to find myself dead in the process. War was a place where I could stand up for people that I love. But when someone that you love comes to war with you, it kind of defeats the purpose. My baby sister, Alice, decided that I would need her while I was off fighting the good fight.. So she enlisted as a nurse, much to my parent's dismay. But, she was here, and I was here, it was all done.

Okay, I want to be honest for a moment as well. Another reason I came to war was to escape someone. I have known Tanya Denali my entire life and, I have never really liked her. She has always fancied me though. No matter how many times I would tell her 'just friends' she would insist that she loves me or some other rubbish like that. But since we are older now we are, naturally, looking for spouses to pass on the family name. But I was not ready for marriage. I had not found 'her' yet. No matter how much Tanya wanted to be 'her' she never would be. She would never be more than a friend, if she is even that. So, I came to war to escape her. To get some freedom for once in my life from the woman who could not let me go.

As I sit in this passenger car with my fellow soldiers I wonder, what will I find at war? I mean, I have heard as many stories as I can count and most of them ended badly with people losing members of their family or people that they care deeply for. I care deeply for my family, and I was doing this to protect them. But, I do also wish I had another. Someone who would act as my equal. Someone to love and live for. Maybe I would find her at war? Oh, who am I kidding? The only time I would ever see a woman was if I was either wounded or bringing in someone who was. And besides, how many women here will be looking for a man? We are at war for heavens sake. Oh well, a guy can wish can't he?

As the road get bumpier and the sounds of guns and men grew closer. I came to an abrupt and silent realization. We are at war. We as a people and we as race. And I was about to go and kill my equals. for a moment I could not wrap my head around it. But as I thought more, I came to remember why I was here, for the people I love. This realization drove me to remember that no matter what happens, I would make my family safe. I am here to fight. To defend and protect. Well, there's no turning back now. Oh man, why did I do this, again?

**AN: Well. That concludes the first chapter.! Tell us if you like it enough to continue, and constructive criticism is always welcome. So, what are you guys waiting for?? Review, Review, and then Review some more!**

**- Vampire-Girl1992 & alibubba22**


	2. Meeting A Pixie

AN: Well, even though it is our first FanFiction, we are still pleased with the one review we have for our first chapter

**AN: Well, even though it is our first FanFiction, we are still pleased with the one review we have for our first chapter. That's one review closer to 100! Myself and alibubba22 have decided that we will feature Bella's journey to her site in this chapter, and then for the next chapter, we will most definitely have it in EPOV and his thoughts and his journey as well on his base and such. And a Big Thank-You goes out to An End Has a Start for her contribution of historical facts! Here is the second chapter of "All's Fair in Love and War," Enjoy!**

--  


BPOV

As we draw closer to our nursing site for a couple of months, I feel something I haven't felt since joining the army- nervousness. As we inch forward to our destination the gunshots and cannon firing becomes much clearer and more real to me.

I feel like I want to jump out of this wagon and swim all the way across the ocean back to Forks, even if it means facing my mother Renee's concerned lectures. I am snapped out of my little reverie by a rather short, but beautiful pixie-like looking girl sitting next to me.

"Hi! My name is Alice; I'm here because I didn't want my older brother to be in the war all by himself. What's your story?"

I have to admit I was shocked by her immediate friendliness, and a bit intimidated by her beauty and her short black styled hair, but with a laugh and a smile I answered back.

"Well hello Alice. My name is Isabella, but that sounds much too formal for my taste. You can call me Bella. My story you ask? Well, I came here to escape the mundane town of Forks in which I live in."

"Hmmm," Alice replied, "Sounds like you want a little excitement in your life I suppose? How old are you anyways?"

I again laughed not only because of the obvious statement I was going to make back to her, but because throughout our whole conversation, she was bouncing like she had drunken 8 bottles of A&W root beer prior to our chat.

"Alice, you just stated the obvious. Forks was never the place for me because I was always the Police Chief's daughter, I want to be something more than that. That's why I signed up in the Forces. I'm also 19 by the way."

She thoughtfully looked away for a second then responded in a very excited manner, "Why, my dear brother is 19 as well! Maybe after this fighting you guys could meet…" She trailed off rather too suggestively there for my taste, but I ignored it and continued our conversation.

"I'm sorry Alice but I cannot think of something like that in a time like this," I lied creatively, but horribly, " But what I do know is that you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together the next few months, so why don't you tell me a bit about yourself to get us past this wagon ride."

You could most certainly tell that I got her mind off of her matchmaker plan and she dove right in to her life story, telling me all these tales about her childhood life and what hair-brained schemes her brother and her got into when they were younger. I learned that she was 20, and that her favourite colour is pink. Her face lit up when she talked about her brother, whose name I learned was Edward, and I could tell she loved him a great deal. She then in turn started discussing her love life.

"But I have not found my Prince Charming yet… Don't get me wrong; there have been plenty of wonderful men over the years, but not one really makes my breath quiver or my knees turn to jelly," She said sighing.

So Alice was in the same predicament as myself. The only difference between Alice and I is that she has had many suitors over the years and the only member of the male gender I have normally been in contact other than my dad is Mike Newton. Honestly, could I get any more pathetic?

"Yes, well, you're luckier than me in that department. Who would want to court a Plain Jane like me?" I asked her, exasperated.

"Bella," she scolded, "Don't sell yourself short. You are a wonderful person with a great personality and you are a great looking girl! You have lovely shiny brown hair, nice full lips, and the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen! Heck, if I was a man, I'd go for you for sure!" She finished saying with a wink.

"Thanks Alice," I said with a smile, "You really know how to make a woman feel better."

"No problem!" She replied with a toothy grin, "Anytime for my best friend! But we should probably get out of the wagon, as it has been stopped for five minutes now."

I sat there in even more awe than before and just stared at Alice in amazement; A best friend. I had never had one of those before. Sure I had Jessica and Angela back home, but I had never had someone like Alice whom I could be myself with.

She made me laugh and smile, and most of all she made me more alive then I had felt in a long time. I felt like I had known her for years. Again I was interrupted in my thinking by the little pixies poking and prodding of my arm.

"C'mon Bella!" She said with a laugh, "Let's stop day-dreaming and get down to business in our dreadfully unfashionable uniforms." She said that last part with a grim look and her face and I just laughed.

As I followed her, I again realized that I can't be laughing and smiling when a war is going on. I needed to put my serious face on and get to work. As I looked straight ahead and walked briskly to the site, I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye and all those so-called realizations flew right out the window. With my new best friend by my side, I knew I could accomplish anything. I trained my eyes on the site and knew with her help, I was prepared for anything that came my way.

**AN: Well, This concludes the second chapter of our epic love story! Alice came in, finally! Our lovable little pixie ahs come into the picture! I want to give total credit for this chapter to my co-writer, and best friend, alibubba22. She wrote this entire chapter on her own! Honestly, all I did was edit it a bit. So, props to her! She is going away to camp this week though so I will be writing the next chapter all on my own! AHHH. Can you say pressure! Anyway, I hope you loved it, and give her congratulations by reviewing! Please! Thank you! Till next time! Review, Review and Review some more!**


	3. One Rule

**AN: Alright. Here is chapter number 3 everybody. I, Vampire-Girl1992, am writing this chapter solo because alibubba22 is away at camp this week sniffles and wipes away tear Any who, I hope you all like EPOV. And if it stinks…don't be too harsh!**

--

EPOV

As our truck neared the check-in station, I started to feel extremely nervous. You could hear the sounds of war near-by and it just started to creep up on me. As I stepped out of the car with my fellow soldiers and officers, I got my first glimpse of the hell that would be my life for the next few months, even years. There were people rushing everywhere, people screaming for help, and nurses rushing to help wounded soldiers that were coming in.

"Head towards that building and check-in. et you dogtags and your uniforms and then go to your specific location." Said one of our head officers.

As our group moved toward the building, I was even more in awe at what I saw. I had heard people talk of the war back at home but, this was nothing like I had ever imagined. There was so much rush in everyone's movements, so much urgency. You could see and hear the distant gun fire or the men. Battling for their lives. I realized that that would soon be me. With that thought I was struck with another wave of terror. I moved more quickly toward the Check-in building.

When we entered the check-in building, the atmosphere was completely different. It was full of anxiety and fear. There were new soldiers, like myself, everywhere. Getting uniforms, filling out papers and receiving riffles. As I looked around in awe, I walked straight intoa wall. I stumbled back but quickly composed myself. When I looked up I realized, it wasn't a wall I walked into, it was a man. Well, a young man to be more specific. Probably around my age, at least 6 feet in height and he was built, seriously built. He had curly brown hair and a goofy smile on his face.

"Sorry man. Didn't see you there." I said once I was fully composed. But, after I said this he just started to laugh. What did I say?

"You didn't see 'this'?" said a smaller, yet still built, man who came out from behind the big one. He had blonde hair and had a gentle look about him. He looked also around my age.

"No…" I said somewhat embarrassed. "I wasn't exactly paying attention. Sorry"

"Don't apologize! No harm done. You new here?" asked the big one.

"Yeah, I just arrived from Chicago. Yourselves?" I asked.

"Yeah, we just got here too! My name's Emmett and this is Jasper." Said the big one, Emmett.

"And yours?" asked Jasper.

"Edward." I answered. I think I'm gonna like these guys.

"So Edward, why did you join the army?" asked Jasper. He was extremely calm and composed, I noticed.

"I felt like I needed to,I guess. Just to serve my country and keep my family safe. And…..to get away from this crazy girl….I guess. But I didn't come on my own.My little sister is here too. She enrolled as a nurse." I answered truthfully.

"Really? I know all about crazy girls! I feel your pain dude." Emmett said while slapping me on the shoulder.

"Your sister enrolled? That's interesting. My twin sister did the same thing. She had this crazy idea that she needed to keep me safe or something. But, I think it's just to find a guy for after the war." Jasper said shaking his head and laughing lightly.

"Come on guys. We should probably go and check-in. We don't want to get in trouble before we even get out there" Emmett said walking toward the tables.

As I walked toward the tables with sheets of paper and dog tags, I realized that this was going to be an experience of a lifetime. And with two new friends, I was going to try and make the best of it.

Once we were all checked in we received our uniforms and rifles. Since we were already trained back at home, we were able to go and find our commanding officers and find out where our next assignment would take us. Emmett, Jasper and myself were all in the same sector so we went off together to find out Officer in command.

As we walked through the base; everything just kept coming in waves. Waves of fear, waves of anxiety and even waves of doubt. What could have possibly motivated me to join the army? Watching all this death happen around me, it's a wonder that people aren't going crazy here. As I watched all the men walking around, I wondered if I would ever see any of them again. And all the nurses, will they die to? Is my sister is grave danger? Should I go and find her and bring her home?

I was pulled from my worrying by a strong, calming hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and it was Jasper, with a worried look in his face.

"Hey man. You alright? You look worried."

"Yeah…Just taking it all in I guess. And I'm worried about my sister too"

"Yeah. I can understand that. What's the age difference between you guys?" He asked

"A little under a year. But, I still think of her as my baby sister. I'm just worried that something's going to happen to her." I answered. I was a little ashamed to talk about being scared of something. But she was my sister and, no matter how annoying she may be, I loved her and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her.

"I know how you feel. Rose may be my twin but she's stillmy sister. I worry about her too!" he said. Jasper had a way of making people feel better. I could tell already. He really was helping with my nerves.

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Emmett shouted from a little ways down the road.

I laughed lightly a how excited he was. "Wow. He is defiantly too excited. Do you think it's hit him that we're at war yet?"

"I'm not exactly sure but, he is defiantly going to be the life of our group." Jasper said also laughing lightly. "Come on. Don't want to keep him waiting."

So, we walked to where Emmett and a group of soldiers, like ourselves, were gathered. This was it. No turning back now. As I stood amongst the other young men that I would be living with and fighting beside for who knows how long, I remember something that Alice had said to me right before I left her. There is only one rule. Don't Die.

**AN: Alright guys. I know that a lot of stuff in this chapter wasn't all that interesting and it was kind of filler. But I was going to stop it at one point but I couldn't do it. Only because it didn't seem long enough to me! And I hate writing short chapters! So…I hope you enjoyed it. Now…one drawback. There won't be anymore chapters until alibubba22 gets back from camp. So…Review, Review, Review and we will get chapter up as soon as we can!**

**Love 3**

**Vampire-Girl1992**


	4. NEW Author's Note

**AN: Alrighty guys….since it will be a little while before we can update again I want o ask all of our readers a huge favor. Well…two to be exact.**

**#1. Please review! We could really use the support. And plus we want to know what you guys think! So please…REVIEW!**

**#2. Tel your friends about the story! I'd love some more hits guys! It would make our day!**

**SO…please keep these in mind and I will replace this with a chapter with a real chapter once alibubba22 gets back!**

**Okay! Lot of people are asking when alibubba22 will be back! She will be back late saturday. So I am going to see if she can come over to my place on saturday night. But if not, I will defienatly talk to her on Monday. You guys should have your next chapter by mid next week at the latest! Thanks again guys! Love You All!**

**Later**

**Vampire-Girl1992**


	5. A Change In Scenary Part 1

AN: alibubba22 is finally back from camp so we are FINALLY updating

**AN: alibubba22 is finally back from camp so we are FINALLY updating! But on a more serious note, alibubba22 and myself have decided to go on with chapter 3, but a with a time span of a month between this one and the previous one. We are not lazy in regards to the story, but we didn't want to go over trivial little details. We will still show Bella and Edward's daily routines in this chapter, as well as other sub-plots as well. As well, here is a little tidbit of information that I thought I might share: this story was partially inspired by the fact that this is how alibubba22's great-grandparents met, her great-grandfather was a soldier and her great-grandmother was a nurse. The rest just went on from there! But as you all think I should probably shut up right now, here is the fourth chapter!**

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. THAT ALL BELONGS TO THE GLORIOUS **STEPHENIE MEYER****. ALTHOUGH IT WOULD BE FUN TO OWN ALICE... GET SOME PREDICTIONS IN THE STOCK MARKET. :)  
**  
**  
BPOV**

Life has its challenging moments, and it's rewarding ones. Lately I have been having more of the challenging ones. It has been one month since Alice and I have arrived at our smaller base hospital in only God-knows-where, and we have been struggling to keep up with the alarming pace our lives are flying by at lately. Every morning we wake up, bright and early, at approximately four in the morning, we have no time to make ourselves decent, just enough time to get dressed and out into the gruesome atmosphere of war. This of course, annoys Alice above and beyond normal, but she knew that when she signed up.

We have actually settled into routine quite well. After waking up you jog slightly to the smaller base hospital in which we are located at, and you have enough time to compose yourself for the frightening sights which await you right inside these cotton tent flaps. I thank the Lord that being around blood enough has more than made my nose become immune to the smell of it. The sight of it is sometimes another story. The first few days were a living hell. I fainted more often than necessary, and the nurses pitied me more than normal, even asking if I wanted to return home. Alas, I was determined to make it through the first couple of weeks, and how did I do it? Even I don't know. But all I know is that helping innocent men who are injured, dying even, is more important than a few fainting spells and fear of nasty sights.

Alice and I have made a couple of friends here as well. There is the beautiful Rosalie, who makes my self-esteem drop with every glance I make in her direction. She is a very statuesque woman, with flowing golden hair down to her waist (although we all have to wear our hair pinned up in a severe buns all the time). She also has the most gorgeous facial features as well. But her pretty exterior is exactly the opposite of her interior. She joined the nursing profession because like Alice, her twin brother joined and felt the pull to help her country alongside him. She is a tough girl who can handle anything, and for that I admire her. She is a loyal friend, and I wouldn't trade her for the world. Another person we have become acquainted with is the gossipy Jessica. She has wavy brown hair down to her shoulders and secretive blue eyes. She always has a secret to tell, whether it is about the soldiers or the nurses. She keeps us connected to the outside world, and for that we are grateful. But it is mainly the three of us, Rosalie, Alice and I.

I am awoken by the sound of the horn, snapped out of the dreams of my best friends, and colleagues. I change into what Alice calls, "the white piece of garbage that they call a uniform," and begin a new month of nursing. I complete all the usual human necessities, such as brushing my teeth, washing my face, brushing my annoying rat's nest of hair, and begin my day. I check to see it Alice and Rose are ready, all the while hearing grumblings of not enough time to sleep or all girls need their beauty sleep and try to stifle my laughter.

As all the nurses emerge out of our tent, we are stopped in our tracks by a sign exclaiming that we are all to meet with Head Nurse Cope in the main tent.

"I wonder what is so important as to call us all over for a meeting," I think aloud.

"Hopefully she's going to tell us that they have ordered designer uniforms and they are giving it to all staff!" Alice exclaims with a sparkle in her eye.

"I think we all know what she fantasizes about at night," Rosalie said with a hint of a smile in her joking eyes.

"Humph. A girl can dream can't she?" Alice retorts.

Head Nurse Cope then silenced the crowd with her whistle, which interrupts us in our laughter.

"As you all know, you are stationed in a small hospital here in the France. However, these hospitals are in control by the Army, and are supposed to move anywhere to their disposal. We have been here in England for one month now, but in reality, we are in greater need closer to the front lines. So, this meeting is to inform you that we are moving to Southern France. Yes, I know it is not a happy place to be at the moment, but you signed up for this so bear with me. Any questions?" She finished her speech with a question.

"I... I have a.. a q-q-question," said a nervous young girl from way in the back row.

"Yes Dear?" Mrs. Cope inquired.

"W-w-when will we be l-l-leaving?" She just managed to stutter out.

"Tomorrow at noon." Mrs. Cope responded briskly.

"So soon?" Rose shouted out, outraged.

"They do not give us advanced notice on these kinds of things dear, now kindly raise your hand if you have another... statement to make," She replied with an annoyed undercurrent in her voice.

After our meeting we began our last day at work here at this base, wondering what will become of us so close to the frontlines. The only ones who were the slightest bit chipper about the whole situation were Alice and Rose, because they were closer to their brothers then them ever though possible.

"I cannot believe I get to be closer to my Edward! Do you think I'll be able to see him? Oh, how I miss him so…" Alice trailed off sadly.

"I'm only happy to be closer to by dear twin Jasper so I can kick his butt for not responding to my letters." Rose said with an evil grin on her face.

"Well, I guess I am excited for the change of scenery. It seems we've been stuck here too long." I pondered with a longing look on my face.

"Well, I think you just want to be closer to the front lines so you can attend those dances that the soldiers and nurses have, eh Bella?" Alice replied with a wink.

"You've got me figured out all wrong Miss Alice," I said with a laugh, "I have two left feet, I couldn't dance if my life depended on it."

"I know I'm excited for those dances that's for sure," Rose shouted a little too loudly for my taste, "All those dreamy soldiers... who knows who I would come home with."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! How could you even think of such a thing at a time like this!" I exclaimed shockingly.

"A Girl can dream can't she." She said quoting Alice from earlier.

All the while we were talking, we were ripping sheets into bandages as we had run out of supplies again. We had learned to talk and work early on in the game; it was good way that we got to know one another because we didn't have much time for talking. We also were very serious about our work as well. I happened to know for a fact we had a patient coming in today who needed to be amputated. His arm or something rather had been pelted with bullets, and there was no way his arm could heal. Rosalie, Alice, and I had been selected to help with that, and I was not looking forward to it at all. Although it did give us some easy work beforehand, instead of hauling stretchers into our wee little tent and making room for soldier's arrivals.

"Here comes the patient! Hale, Brandon, and Swan! I want you girls ready for the operation and prepare your stomachs as well! This one's going to be a doozy!" One of the other higher authority nurses yelled into the tent.

After she said that last part, I knew it was a good idea I didn't eat breakfast this morning. Just then, they were bringing the patient in, and I gasped with realization as I knew exactly who he was. Michael Newton. No.  
As much as I disliked the man, I never wanted anything like this to happen to him. I hoped it wasn't my wishful thinking that he would be sent home somehow and I wouldn't have to endure his persistence throughout my stay here. I rushed him to him immediately to check to see how he was, leaving my friends wondering what on earth I was up to.

"Oh, Mike! What happened to you? I mean I know what happened but, how? Why were you being so careless?" I cried out.

"Bella is that you?" He replied faintly.

"Now you have memory loss? Oh this is my entire fault! I should have never allowed you to sign up with me, oh what will your parents think of your injury?.." I trailed off sadly.

"Bella, relax. I knew it was you, I was just wondering. The nursing has made you toughen up and look more mature and beautiful than you have in years. My eyes couldn't believe it. But once a drama queen always one. No need to overreact, I'm fine." He reassured me soundly, but I could still hear the pain in his voice. I also blushed embarrassingly at his "beautiful," comment.

"Well, Mike. I'm sorry for overreacting. But as it is now 7:00 A.M, it is now time for your operation, which I am assisting on." You could tell he visibly paled after I said those last words.

"You're assisting my surgery? I thought you couldn't stand the sight or smell of blood?" He wondered aloud.

"As you said earlier, I toughened up and overcame my fear of blood. Now if you'll excusme, I have to discuss something with my fellow nurses who will be helping me. I won't see you again until you're under the operating light, so good luck and don't fear anything. You have God on your side now." I gave him a good bye-parting kiss on the cheek, because I felt immensely guilty about what happened, certainly not out of love, and we parted ways.

As I headed back to Alice and Rose, they were making lovey-dovey sounds and going over my conversation with Mike.

"Oh Bella, how beautiful nursing has made you, how I want to caress your sweet lips." Rose swooned mockingly.

"Oh Mike, I am yours!" Alice exclaimed jokingly as well.

"Knock it off girls. I felt guilty about what happened. I'm the reason he's here in the first place. If I didn't sign up for this, he wouldn't be injured. I gave him the kiss on the cheek out of pure guilt." I declared sadly.

Both Rose and Alice looked extremely apologetic.

"Sorry Bella." They both sighed simultaneously.

I laughed it off with a grin and a wink to let them know they were forgiven.

"We have more serious matters on our hands girls. The surgery is minutes away. We have to consult with the doctor, then change into our smocks." I said authoritatively.

They both fervently agreed and the three of us headed off to speak with Doctor Miller, with our heads held high, looking ahead and staying loyal to our country with our duty as well as our patient.

--

**AN: Alrighty. The long awaited chapter! Thank you for waiting. Now...Full credit for this story goes to alibubba22. She wrote this whole thing because I have been a bit pre-occupied lately with some stuff. I edited it as best I could. Therefore, that is why this is only a part 1. Part 2 will be, hopefully, about this long and in EPOV. I hope you are excited as I am. Enjoy the rest of your weekend everyone and I will finish the chapter as soon as I can.**

**And Remember... Review, Review, Review!!**

**Much Love To You All**

**Vampire-Girl1992**


	6. A Change In Scenary Part 2

AN: Alright everyone

**AN: Alright everyone. I'm super sorry I can't write nearly as fast as my partner here but here it is. My next solo chapter shudders. The last one went over pretty well from what I can tell so I'm not too worried about this one. I'm sorry if it's not that long but I have lots of stuff going on and it's hard to get some time to write. Well, without further ado, Part 2 of Chapter 4.**

EPOV

War has been nothing like I expected it to be. But at the same time, everything I expected it to be. If that's even possible. All of the stories that I've heard of the war have not been enough to prepare myself for what I have witnessed in my first month at war. Watching men slowly lose their minds due to all the death and violence around them. It is not an easy thing to watch. Especially when you think about the fact that at any minute that could be you or someone who you've met. It is a scary concept. And the death is nothing like I ever expected. When you look at a battle field once the battle is fought, you see all the true destruction that has been caused. I truly gives you a whole new look at what war really is. Whether that new look is good or bad, well, that's up to the person themselves.

Emmett, Jasper and I have been stationed together for the last month, which I am truly grateful for. No matter the situation Emmett has the ability to lighten the mood in an instant. No matter how microscopic. And Jasper is a very emotional guy, but not in a bad way. He has the ability to make someone feel better just by simply touching their shoulder or something simple like that. It's incredible, but in the beginning it was kind of scary. We have grown extremely close in these last few weeks and I'm hoping that this will turn into a terrific friendship after this Great War is over.

We have a very simple, yet varying, routine. We can go days without sleep because of the post that we have been set at. The night watches are always the most boring but also the most electrifying. You could cut the suspense with a knife. Nobody ever knows what will happen or what will come once darkness falls. Emmett, Jasper and I are on night duty tonight. As usual it is fairly quiet outside the camp. Emmett and Jasper are talking about their families while I sit and listen absentmindedly. I was worried about my baby sister. She may only be a field nurse but she could be stationed in very dangerous areas. I hope she is doing well. And I hope her roommates have not killed her yet. I laughed at that concept.

"What's so funny man?" Emmett asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Nothing. Just thinking about my sister. Hoping she's alright." I admitted, slightly ashamed.

"No need to be ashamed Edward" Jasper said. Damn him and his crazy emotion-reading skills. "I worry about my sister all the time. I wonder if our sisters were stationed together. That would be pretty amazing." He pondered.

"Yeah, it would be. Maybe we'll get to see them at one point." I stated hopefully. I really did miss my annoying pixie of a sister.

"I hate to interrupt this little 'family bonding' moment, but I think the sergeant is calling us." Emmett interjected while pointing towards the camp where our Sergeant stood waving us over.

"Alright guys, lets go before sergeant goes crazy." Emmett snickered.

So we got up, made sure we had all of our supplies and such, and headed over to where the sergeant had ducked inside. But what we saw was unexpected. All of the men were there. Some in uniforms, some only half dressed and some still half asleep. It was a strange, and slightly funny, sight. But Emmett, Jasper and I pilled in with our fellow soldiers to await the purpose of this meeting. Finally Sergeant Banner cam out from behind the end of the tent and stood on an equipment box to gain some height on the men.

"Listen up boys. This is important. We are being asked to move to another post in Southern France to help out some of our fellow soldiers. They are in dire need up there and we are instructed to answer the call. Now boys, the atmosphere up there will be much different then it is here. Much more hustle and bustle and many more nurses and doctors. So be sure to stay safe and behave. We leave at 1200 hours. Get ready and start packing. Dismissed." And with that final statement Sergeant Banner stepped off the box and left us to ponder and wonder.

"Not much notice on the move, huh?" Jasper stated. There was not much notice at all. Obviously they are in dire need in France. "I really hope that my sister camp got moved there to help. He said that they would have more nurses. I hope she's not too mad that I haven't responded to her letters" Jasper contemplated, looking slightly frightened.

"I would like to see Alice again. Just to see that she's doing alright. She is probably really worried about my well being, as always…" I trailed off hopefully. It would make my month if I could see her again.

"I just want to hook up with a nurse." Emmett said, being extremely serious.

"EMMETT" Jasper and I both shouted in outrage but also in amusement. Typical Emmett.

"Oh come on guys. Don't tell me that you're not looking forward to those dances for the soldiers and nurses. You know you want some." He said, winking and elbowing me in the shoulder. Maybe this would be my opportunity to meet someone.

"I just want to see my sister. But if I do happen to meet a girl on the way, why not." Jasper said reasonably. I had to agree with him. Even though I did hope to find love at war, I do have a stronger urge to see my little sister and be sure that she's alright.

"Come on you family men. Lets go…" Emmett was cut short by a large bang and the ground shaking underneath our feet. All three of us knew what it was the moment we felt it. The alarm bell went off almost immediately signaling an attack. We toke action immediately by running to your tent and quickly grabbing our belongings.

"Boys! Start loading the trucks now! We have to get out as soon as possible." Sergeant screamed at us from the medical tent only a few meters away. Bombs were going off all around us making everything dusty and hard to hear anything.

"Emmett, go and get a truck ready to leave as soon as possible. Edward, come with me and we'll go and help in the medical tent. Fast!" Jasper instructed, taking charge like always in high pressure situations. Emmett was gone in seconds to retrieve a truck while Jasper and I ran towards the medical tent to help with the wounded.

"Hale! Cullen! Let's get these men out of here fast. Where's McCarty?" The Sergeant questioned once we were in view.

"He went to get a truck sir." Jasper answered over the loud bangs and explosions around us.

"Alright. Let's get all these men into the truck and fast. We don't have much time until the camp is taken over. Move!"

Jasper and I did as commanded and started moving the wounded men onto the truck that Emmett had parked just outside the tent. As we were moving the men, I remembered fighting with some of them. How excited or sad or energized they were just6 before they were shocked or blown away. It saddened me to see all these brave and enthusiastic men totally traumatized or drugged beyond belief. This is what war was, and as much as I'd like to forget it, this is where I could end up in just a few months or weeks or even days. I was brought out of my thoughts by a grenade going off only meters from myself and Jasper throwing us into the air, hurling backwards. My impact with the ground was rough and it toke the breath from me. Then I felt my head crash into the hard, dry ground. I started to feel dizzy almost immediately. I knew that it was from the impact and I knew I would soon be unconscious. I toke one glance at Jasper next to me who was slowly getting up. He toke one look at me and rushed over. The last thing I remember was Jasper's words to urge me to stay awake.

"Come on Edward! Keep your eyes open!" he urged "Emmett! Help me get him into the truck. FAST!" I heard Emmett rush over just as my eyes were closing.

"Damn it Edward! Come on man, stay awake! Think about Alice. You have to see her again right?" The mention of my sister's name helped me to open my eyes once again. I had to see her. Make sure she was safe.

I was aware that I was being moved now. Soon I was placed on the cold floor of the truck and it jumped to life. I was vaguely aware that Jasper and a single nurse were beside me. My head was throbbing by this point and I was growing more and more tired. Slowly my eyelids, again, began to droop closed. I couldn't keep them open any longer. My last thought was that I had to stay aware. Stay alive. If only to see my sister for a moment. And to tell her I love her and wish my parents well. And with those final thoughts I was engulfed in darkness.

**AN: Alright everyone. That concludes Chapter 5. I hope everyone enjoyed it and that I, again, did Edward justice. Once again I have to apologize for the delay on the chapter. I am not as fast as my dear friend alibubba22, she's a maniac. Lol. But she is away once again but she will be home later this week. So we will get you a chapter as soon as humanly possible. And one more note before I leave you. As most of you know…school starts in a few weeks. This will hinder our chapters a little bit because, as I am 2 years older than alibubba22, I will be a little more occupied than she will be but I promise that we will both try our hardest to get you chapters. Alright, I think that's all for now! Hope everyone is having a terrific summer and I'll talk to you all soon !**

**Review, Review, Review**

**Love**

**Vampire-Girl1992**


	7. AN: We Are Soo Sorry !

AN:

**AN:**

**Heyy everyone ! I know that is has been like…..forever since we've update. But I've been having a really tough time with some stuff lately and alibubba22 has been really busy with school work and such. So we haven't had time to get together. But,I promise that we will try and get you guys something as soon as we can. Please bear with us ! We love you all**

**Hugs and Hearts**

**Vampire-Girl1992**


End file.
